The present invention relates to a knife with ceramic blade and more particularly pertains to providing a superior cutting instrument with a surrounding support structure.
Recent attempts at knife design have made use of ceramic blades which are sharper and more abrasive and wear-resistant than any other material used to make cutlery. Ceramic is totally corrosion-resistant, non-conducting, and does not have a magnetic signature. Unfortunately, ceramic is extremely brittle due to its hardness and crystalline structure. Ceramic blades will break or chip when flexed or dropped on a hard surface. Unless the cutting with a ceramic blade is taking place in a controlled environment, a broken blade is the likely result. Because field use of a knife can be very unpredictable and is usually very stressful on a knife blade, a ceramic blade for field use has been unachievable.
What is needed is a ceramic blade that can be utilized for all purposes, including field use. The present invention attempts to provide a solution to the abovementioned problems by providing a ceramic blade with a support structure that will prevent the blade from breaking while under stress.
The use of cutting tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,242 to Pike discloses a method for adhesion of grit to blade tips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,061 to Katbi et al. discloses a ceramic cutting insert. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,890 to Stasz et al. discloses an electro surgical spatula blade with ceramic substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,329 to Yamanouchi discloses a ceramic composite doctor blade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,006 to Halaby et al. discloses a guarded razor blade. U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,439 to Tobert discloses a method of making cutting tools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,191 to Hahn discloses razor blade technology.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a knife with ceramic blade for providing a superior cutting instrument with a surrounding support structure.
In this respect, the knife with ceramic blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a superior cutting instrument with a surrounding support structure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved knife with ceramic blade which can be used for providing a superior cutting instrument with a surrounding support structure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.